1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to digital recording and more particularly to adapting a playback of a recording to optimize comprehension for a particular user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing back an audio or video recording, a user may select a playback speed that is faster than the speed at which the recording was made, to reduce the amount of time required to listen to the playback of the recording.